Mabel the Friendly Engine
by bbll22
Summary: *FINAL CHAPTER UP - BRAND NEW STORY* Mabel is an friendly LMS Jubilee Class engine from the Mainland who is visiting Sodor but will find it her new home after circumstances suddenly change. With her lucky carriage called Bucket and Gordon at her side, how will Mabel cope in new surroundings? These linked stories will show how much friends can mean to engines. Enjoy & please review!
1. The Long Visit

Lee's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

Stories

 **The Long Visit**

Mabel is a white LMS Jubilee Class engine who lives on the Mainland. She is owned by a friend of the Fat Controller's, Teddy Bamm, and can be seen pulling carriages all day long without little fuss. She isn't Mr Bamm's pride of the railway however and just gets on with her job, making sure passengers get to where they need to be. One day though, Mabel was sent to Sodor by Mr Bamm to keep relations with the Fat Controller as good as ever. But no-one knew she was coming and this is the story of what happened next…

It seemed just like any other day on the Island of Sodor and for Gordon he was happy to be getting an early morning express train under his belt. Taking the express, even early in the morning, just wakes him up wonderfully and it puts him in a good mood. But when he made his way to the station, he saw a lot of passengers on the opposite platform to his. It was an odd mixture of familiar faces and new ones lining up looking away from Gordon and in the opposite direction. No-one seemed to know what they doing it for.  
"What on earth?" mumbled Gordon. "Express is over here people, this platform, not that one." he then boomed to gain their attention but no-one was listening. Henry was just a few lines down from Gordon and he was just as perplexed.  
"There's rumblings of something special coming." he then said to Gordon who scowled back at him.  
"Something special? I think you'll find that's me! I'm very special." Gordon moaned. Henry rolled his eyes sarcastically in reply but Gordon hadn't noticed as something was coming from in the distance. The waiting passengers could hear it getting closer and then it appeared quite clearly into view. It was an engine, but one no-one had seen before and it had a carriage in tow.  
"Oh my..." said Henry.  
"At least it's not Spencer." huffed Gordon as the engine whistled loudly and arrived steaming into the station on the line next to Gordon with a smile on its face. Painted in pristine white with black borders, it had three big wheels each side of its body and four more smaller ones to the front. There were six more on its tender and a nameplate written in gold on black that read 'Mabel'.  
"Hello." the engine said in deep husky tone. "I'm Mabel and you must be Gordon."  
"Y..y...yes..." stuttered Gordon, a little stunned. "How did you know?"  
"Everyone knows about you Gordon." answered Mabel as Gordon noticed black eye-shadow around her sparkly eyes. "I'm sure you know a lot about me too." she added.  
"Oh..." said Gordon.  
"You did know I was coming, didn't you?" Mabel then asked. Gordon didn't reply, he looked too sheepish to admit this was a surprise but Mabel could tell it was. "Oh dear..." she sighed.

A little later after the initial commotion, Mabel was still at the station and was continuing to garner attention from other engines.  
"Who is she?" Thomas asked to Edward as he was passing through.  
"Someone from the Mainland, that's all I know." he replied. Thomas was curious and tried to steam up closer to the white engine without making a big fuss.  
"Is it true you're from the Mainland?" he asked shyly to Mabel.  
"Yes," she replied. "I'm visiting here, I'm just surprised no-one was told though. You don't have to worry. I'm quite friendly."  
"And who's the carriage?" Thomas then asked, looking towards Mabel's accompanying attachment, a long and rusty green carriage with an old face on it.  
"That's Bucket." Mabel smiled. "Short for Rust Bucket. No-one knows his real name but I take him wherever I go. He's my lucky charm and I can't be without him."  
"Hello!" Bucket then called over to Thomas. "Pity I can't see you, but it's nice to meet you."  
"And you." replied Thomas. He wanted to make Mabel feel at home and knew tours had helped other engines over the years, so offered to give Mabel and Bucket a tour of Sodor, but Mabel declined.  
"I'm already having one with Gordon shortly," she explained. "Thank you for the offer though and look at the time, I must be off." she added, whistling loudly before steaming off into the distance. Thomas was most put out by Mabel's refusal.  
"Suppose I best take some trucks now." he sighed.

When Gordon reunited with Mabel later that day, they carefully steamed round Sodor, taking in the sights and seeing the Island in all its glory. For Mabel, Sodor was so different to her home on the Mainland where it was full of grey industrial buildings and little countryside. It was a hard-working area where she was from and although she loved her job of taking passengers all day, everyday, this change of scenery was a good thing.  
"This has really opened my eyes." she said. "Thank you Gordon."  
"Thank Sodor." smiled the big blue engine. "I'm just showing you around, it's this place that's great." he added and as the hours passed by, the two continued to look around. Bucket too was having a lovely time and although he didn't really speak, his face said it all. He was having a really great day. And when evening came, Mabel and Bucket had been occupied a three-birth shed near Tidmouth Sheds but Gordon decided to join them.  
"You can join your friends." she said. "You don't have to make all this fuss around me."  
"I like to think tender engines stick together, so long as they're good tender engines." said Gordon as he parked up next to Mabel with Bucket the other side of him.  
"Won't your friends find this a little odd?" Mabel wondered.  
"I doubt it." replied Gordon, but the other engines at Tidmouth Sheds did find it strange. They could see Gordon, Mabel and Bucket from where they were and were unsure what to make of it.  
"Why is he doing that?" James spluttered. "She's only a visitor!"  
"She's not family like Flying Scotsman, is she?" wondered Emily, referring to Gordon's famous brother. The other engines all said no to that.  
"Perhaps he's just making a new friend." suggested Edward kindly.  
"But he's in the wrong shed!" said Percy. "This is Gordon's place, not over there. I hope he comes back."

When morning came, Mabel and Bucket woke to find Gordon had already left for an early express train but in front of her was a man in a top hat and a suit. It was the Fat Controller.  
"Fitting in nicely?" he asked.  
"Oh yes." replied Mabel. "Gordon is ever so kind."  
"Good to hear." smiled the Fat Controller. "Later on you and Bucket can have a run out with some passengers, I'm just waiting on the main trains to depart for now, but Mr Bamm is said to be pleased for you two on this visit."  
"That's very nice of him." said Bucket appreciatively. The Fat Controller then departed and Mabel closed her eyes again briefly, just hoping for a little bit more of a nap. However, in the distance she could hear whistles sounding loudly. It didn't sound good at all…

On the main line there was trouble. Diesel had broken down with trucks filled with slate on the same line as James who was due to come by just moments later. Diesel had tried to get going again but was stuck and workmen hadn't informed signalman about the impending accident either. For James, he was travelling at speed with some empty carriages set for Mabel's passenger service later on, but he had been running behind time and was going faster to make up time.  
"I can't be late." he said. "The Fat Controller will not be happy." Coming in the opposite direction unbeknown to both James and Diesel was Gordon with his next set of express passengers. He was chugging down the line as fast as he could go. His passengers were delighted but up ahead Gordon could see Diesel was broken down. He smiled to himself at this but then he could see a flash of red heading in the same direction on the same line. It was James.  
"STOP!" he called out to his friend. "You're going to crash!"  
"Ahhhh!" cried James as his driver rushed to apply his brakes. James' wheels screeched loudly as his wheels skidded on the rails but he was going too fast and it was too late as he collided into the back of Diesel's trucks, flinging slate everywhere. Some of the slates flew towards Gordon and his express with bangs being heard loudly on his body. Luckily his carriages escaped without any hits and he carried on down the line but was deeply concerned for his friend.

When Mabel heard about the accident she wanted to help immediately. She knew Gordon wasn't hurt but one of his friends was and she felt guilty for having kept him away from them the night before.  
"We need to do something." she said to he crew and even though they had no permission, she set off towards the scene with lucky charm Bucket still in tow. It didn't take them long to arrive and before her Mabel saw slate strewn across several tracks while James' front had derailed and his tender was still on the line as were the carriages that were destined for her. The trucks he'd collided into were practically destroyed.  
"How bad is it?" asked Bucket who couldn't see round Mabel's tender.  
"Very." replied Mabel. "But we can help." she added as she made her way towards James and the carriages. Thankfully James' crew were uninjured and Mabel ordered them aboard Bucket while her crew coupled her up to the carriages but it was going to be a heavy job to haul.  
"You can do this." said her driver as slowly Mabel began to pull as hard she could. She wasn't used to pulling engines from disasters like this but Mabel knew she had to help. Using her strength, Mabel slowly but surely hauled James fully back onto the rails as the carriages moved with ease for her. James, who was still in shock at the accident, couldn't believe it.  
"Thank you." he spluttered. "I don't know what's happened, but thank you."  
"It's no problem." called over Mabel. "Anything to help a friend of Gordon's." she added with a wide smile.

News of Mabel's heroics had spread fast and back at his office, the Fat Controller was delighted to hear that James and Gordon were both safe and that Mabel had played a big part in helping. He rather liked her as an engine and could see something special in her, but knew she wasn't his engine. He was just relieved of the speedy work and help. Then, as he was sitting at his desk, the Fat Controller's phone rang.  
"Hello?" he said, unsure of who was calling. It was Teddy Bamm. "Ah, Teddy, great to speak to you." continued the Fat Controller with a wide smile on his face. That smile was soon to vanish though.  
"I have some news for you." Teddy said quite bluntly to his friend. "It's regarding Mabel."  
"Oh..." sighed the Fat Controller. He thought Teddy had heard about Mabel aiding his engines and perhaps Teddy wasn't happy with that. Mabel was only visiting and was only meant to take passengers. But this wasn't what the call was about and as Teddy and the Fat Controller talked, it became clear that this was not a happy call at all. Mr Bamm spoke for what seemed like ages about Mabel and the Fat Controller was trying to get his head around everything.  
"I hope that's clear!" Teddy authoritatively said before hanging up. The Fat Controller was a little shocked and stayed still for a few seconds before putting his phone down.  
"Oh dear..." he muttered a little after. "Poor Mabel."

Following the accident, understandably Mabel didn't want to do her passenger duty and returned to her temporary accommodation with Bucket at her side. Gordon came not long after he had finished his express duty and Mabel was delighted to see him. She was relieved that Gordon had come away pretty much unscathed with only a couple of dents across him. The three of them were chatting away once again when in the distance Gordon spotted the Fat Controller's blue car on the approach.  
"I think he's coming to thank you." he said to Mabel.  
"He doesn't need to do that." smiled Mabel but as the blue car came to a halt she saw a glum expression etched on the Fat Controller's face. This didn't look like it was going to be a thank you visit in the slightest. Briefly acknowledging Gordon with a nod of the head, the Fat Controller turned to Mabel and to Bucket.  
"Mabel..." he began sadly. "I've just received a call from Mr Bamm and I'm not quite sure how to tell you this but he doesn't want you or Bucket on his railway anymore."  
"What?" said Bucket in shock. Mabel was just silent but clearly in shock too.  
"This visit was a way for him to get rid of you two and leave you here." continued the Fat Controller in an even more serious tone. "He says he's sold you to me but I have not agreed on the purchase."  
"We are his!" Mabel then cut in, emotion breaking through her husky tones.  
"Indeed." agreed the Fat Controller. "That's why I want to challenge him and make sure you return home, but he made it clear to me that you can't."  
"And why not?" asked Gordon who couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Mabel and Bucket have a home. They deserve to go to it."  
"Well," began the Fat Controller. "Mr Bamm warned me that if any attempt was made to return home, Mabel and Bucket will be scrapped immediately."  
"He can't do that." said Mabel quietly, trying to hide the emotion in her voice but she was failing to do so.  
"And he won't." the Fat Controller said sternly. "For now though Mabel and for you too Bucket, you can call Sodor your home. We will treat you well and welcome you here. I will give you jobs to keep this off your minds and I will do everything to help you." he added firmly. Mabel and Bucket smiled back.  
"Thank you." said Gordon to the Fat Controller as he returned to his car and left. For Mabel and Bucket, they were struggling to understand why Mr Bamm would do such a thing, but they knew one thing for certain, they would be on Sodor a lot longer than they first thought.

How will they cope? Only time will tell...


	2. Grizzly Bear's Picnic

Lee's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

Stories

 **Grizzly Bear's Picnic**

Mabel the white jubilee engine was still adjusting to the news that her owner didn't want her anymore. Teddy Bamm had seen like such a nice man, he had taken in many years earlier and had made her one of his best known engines. The fact he was threatening her and lucky carriage Bucket with scrap if they returned was the saddest thing of all. Days had passed since the Fat Controller told her the news and even though she was sad, it was Sodor that was helping Mabel have a smile on her face.  
"This is really special place," she said to Bucket one morning.  
"I can't disagree..." smiled the carriage.

Things were relatively normal on Sodor and while Gordon was away with express duty for most of the day, the Fat Controller had given Mabel and Bucket some smaller passenger routes to keep them occupied. She enjoyed the run-out on the line and was grateful to have something to do. It was on these short journeys that she ventured through Henry's Forest and saw the wonders of nature before her. There were so many different shades of green, it was hard for her to take it all in. Home was never this green, it was very grey with industry. Mabel loved this and after dropping off some passengers she saw Henry at the station on a rest.  
"Your forest is lovely." she said in her husky voice as she pulled up alongside the big green engine.  
"Why thankyou." said Henry. "I think it's the most beautiful thing in the world. I just hope everyone loves it as much."  
"I do." said Mabel.  
"And me." chipped in Bucket. Henry was pleased.  
"There's some excited schoolchildren I'm going to be giving a nature tour of the forest too later today as well. I can't wait." Henry then beamed with excitement. Then, just as he was about to tell the pair more about the forest and the schoolchildren's nature tour, the Fat Controller appeared.  
"Henry," he boomed. "There's been a slight change of plan with things today. We need you to take an important freight load to the other side of the Island immediately."  
"But sir!" protested Henry. "What about my nature tour?"  
"Well," said the Fat Controller. "This is where I thought I'd ask Mabel to cover. She's been taking passengers all day and knows the route to your forest well. Plus, she has Bucket. It's a match made in heaven if you ask me." he added. Mabel looked shocked but honoured at the same time.  
"Thank you sir." she said. "But are you sure? The tour is Henry's job."  
"My decision is final." boomed the Fat Controller. "The children will love it and you will too." he added before leaving. Mabel beamed.  
"Can you believe it Bucket? We're doing a nature tour." she said to her beloved carriage.  
"There's no need to rub it in." said Henry sadly as he chugged away to the important freight train. Mabel immediately felt sorry but couldn't wait for the nature tour to take place.

The schoolchildren going on the tour had been waiting for this trip for some time and to make things that bit better for them, their teacher had arranged for a picnic to take place during a rest break. The children could bring teddy bears with them for the picnic to make sure all the food was eaten and all their belongings were safely packed away and not lost. When the small group of 15 children arrived at the station, Mabel and Bucket saw a wide array of teddy bears being held by the children. Some were dark brown, others were light brown, while others had clothes and bow-ties on. Some even had hair and hats. The sight was quite unusual.  
"All aboard children." Mabel then called out to the waiting crowd but the children looked confused.  
"I thought we were going on Henry?" one asked the teacher.  
"Where's the green engine?" another wondered. The teacher too was confused and was about to consult a guard at the station when Bucket decided to explain.  
"There was a last minute change of plan, we are very sorry." he said calmly and with authority. "I am Bucket and this engine is my great friend Mabel. She will take you on the tour." he added as both he and Mabel beamed widely.  
"Mabel?" said one girl. "That's my mummy's name." Mabel didn't know whether that was a good thing or not but again urged the children to get aboard. A guard's whistle soon followed and it wasn't long before Mabel and Bucket were off. The sun was shining brightly and the sky was bright blue. Mabel loved this side of Sodor. Back home, the sky was normally full of cloud and was grey in colour, partly due to all the industrial buildings, so all of this was quite the marvel.  
"It's so wonderful, isn't it?" Mabel asked Bucket.  
"I can't think of a better place we've been." said the carriage who was trying to stay calm while children were being loud and noisy inside him. Despite his outer appearance of being a little scruffy, Bucket's interior was top notch and in spic and span condition. He feared the schoolchildren might make a mess and was trying to urge Mabel to go slow to ensure no food or drink was spilled.  
"I can't go too slow, Bucket!" Mabel called back as she whistled loudly to other passing engines. "There's a forest to see."  
"Fine." agreed Bucket as he hoped the children weren't too messy. To his relief, the children were well behaved as their teacher ensured no food and drink was ate or drank along the way. The day was going great for the pair and as they steamed towards the forest, Mabel's smile widened even further.  
"I love it here." she said quietly to ensure no-one else heard her. "I really do."

It wasn't long before Mabel reached Henry's Forest and for the children onboard Bucket they all looked to their windows in awe at all the trees and greenery on show.  
"It's wonderful, isn't it children?" asked the teacher.  
"It's like lots and lots of broccoli." mused one child. It was an observation that made both Mabel and Bucket chuckle as they pulled in slowly to their siding. There was a small wooden platform now erected in the forest at this siding which had been used for other similar tour events. For Mabel and Bucket, it was now time to rest while the teacher and the children went off on their tour.  
"We'll be back within an hour." promised the teacher as she led the children away. Mabel's crew took this as a sign to stretch their legs.  
"There's a small cafe just down from here, we'll have a cup of tea and some cake and be back after that." said Mabel's driver as he and the fireman waved both her and Bucket goodbye.  
"So long as they don't bring the cake back and get it everywhere inside me, I'm fine." Bucket remarked jokingly.  
"They wouldn't do such a thing." smiled Mabel. She kept looking around in awe at the forest and was loving every second if it. In the distance she could see the teacher and the children looking at different trees and could hear birds tweeting ever so loudly. Everything was so different for Mabel and she couldn't help hide her ever-widening smile. But then as the beaming engine surveyed the scene something caught her eye.  
"Bucket..." she said quite seriously.  
"Yes Mabel." called back the carriage.  
"What kind of animals live in forests?" Mabel asked.  
"Many different ones, why'd you ask?" wondered Bucket. Mabel didn't respond but her eyes kept lingering on some prints in the ground up ahead. They didn't look like footprints from her crew and weren't from the teacher or schoolchildren either. These were shaped differently. There was one main round bit in the ground with five individual points sticking out that. On these points were even sharper points, almost like claws. Mabel didn't know what to think, but thought something was possibly lurking in the woods…

The hour came and went and it wasn't long before the teacher and children arrived back and clambered into Bucket once more. However, Mabel's crew hadn't returned from their cafe visit.  
"Is there a problem?" asked the teacher.  
"A slight one." admitted Mabel. "I can't move without my crew." The teacher was clearly annoyed but she got even more annoyed when one of the children tugged at her crimson cardigan.  
"Miss." said the child. "I think I've left my teddy at the picnic site. I can't find him anywhere."  
"Oh Maisie." sighed the teacher. "I asked everyone to make sure they brought everything back."  
"I'm sorry." apologised the little girl.  
"I'll go and fetch it." the teacher then said but just as she was about to open the passenger door on Bucket, a growl was heard in the distance. Then there was another. The teacher closed Bucket's door firmly to and made sure the children were seated safely.  
"What was that?" asked one child.  
"Just my stomach." the teacher lied but then Mabel let out a shriek louder than she realised she could, It startled everyone onboard Bucket and even the carriage himself.  
"B..bb...bb...bear!" Mabel then cried. "A bear!" she added as the children immediately peered out of the passenger windows and saw that out of nowhere had appeared a bear in front of Mabel. It was big and brown and was looking over the white jubilee engine with considerable interest.  
"Just stay calm." Bucket then tried to tell his friend quietly and calmly but Mabel was struggling to hold her own.  
"How can I stay calm?" she asked. "There's a bear in front of me. A big bear. It might eat me." she added as the bear sniffed her before moving round to Bucket.  
"Oh….bother…." said Bucket as suddenly he got very nervous. Onboard, some of the children were getting understandably scared too while others couldn't grasp the situation. The teacher nervously looked out of the window and saw the bear was eyeing up the carriage. She feared the worst but told the children to stay down and out of sight of the bear.  
"But it's just a big teddy bear, isn't it?" said one of the children.  
"Not exactly David." replied the teacher as she tried to maintain authority by telling the children to stay down once again. They could hear the bear outside Bucket and could hear its deep breaths. It was very loud and was getting louder and louder. Bucket was especially nervous.  
"Just stay away, just stay away." he muttered under his breath but the bear was seemingly ignoring Bucket's wishes and moved closer and closer still. The bear sniffed loudly again before letting out one growl that scared nearly everyone.  
"Come on driver." Mabel then wished, hoping for her crews' return. "Please, now would be nice. I don't want to be eaten." she added as the bear raised a paw towards one of Bucket's windows. The sight of it scared the teacher as she screamed loudly, shrieking even louder than Mabel had done. It was this scream that seemed to scare the bear as it dropped its arm immediately and went back to looking over Bucket once more. After one last sniff, the bear looked over the scared engine, carriage and its occupants one last time before slowly making its way towards the luscious green forest. In a matter of seconds, the big bulking bear was lost to the sight of trees and greenery all around.  
"Has the giant teddy gone?" one girl asked the teacher.  
"I think so…." sighed the teacher with relief. "I really hope so."

A few minutes later, Mabel's crew returned to see the sight of their engine and carriage looking petrified while the passengers had either been crying or were still crying.  
"Where were you?" Mabel asked.  
"Helping an elderly lady into an ambulance." explained the driver. "She fell and hit her head in the cafe. We waited for the ambulance. What on earth have we missed?" he then asked. Mabel and Bucket explained. The crew couldn't believe it.  
"A bear?" said the fireman. "Really?"  
"Yes." called out the teacher who overheard their doubts. "A very big bear, so if you don't mind taking us back to the station. We've had quite the day."  
"Of course madam." obliged Mabel's driver, but his attention was then caught by a little girl.  
"Excuse me," she said. "Before we go, can you get my teddy? I left him over there but I'm scared the big bear will come back."  
"No problem." said the driver who quickly fetched the bear who rather unimaginatively had a name-tag on him saying his name was Mr Bear. Once reunited, Mabel's driver returned to Mabel and got her ready to leave. He could sense she still wasn't best pleased with him though. "I am sorry about being late back." he apologised.  
"Apology accepted." smiled Mabel as soon the nature tour left Henry's Forest. It wasn't long before she and Bucket were back at the station and despite the experience, Mabel still loved the forest and was more than relieved to see Gordon at the station when she arrived.  
"Have a nice day?" he asked.  
"Interesting…." said Bucket. "Definitely different."  
"The children quite a handful I take it then?" Gordon wondered.  
"No," said Mabel. "They were fine. It was the bear that was more of a problem, wasn't it Bucket?"  
"Bear?" asked Gordon.  
"Oh, we'll explain at the sheds later on. It's quite the story. The children went for a teddy bear's picnic but we almost became a grizzly bear's picnic. It was nothing really…." Mabel smiled, but deep down she was still a little bit scared.


	3. Bucket's Real Name

Lee's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

Stories

 **Bucket's Real Name**

Several weeks had now passed since Mabel the friendly white jubilee engine had been told she wasn't being allowed to go home and after an initial period of feeling sad, both she and Bucket her trusted lucky carriage were beginning to find that Sodor really was their home now. It had taken some time but the pair had adjusted well and loved the life here with new friendships forming everywhere. Gordon was their closest friend but Edward, James and Henry were also close to them too.  
"Do you think they miss us back home?" Bucket wondered one morning to Mabel at their shed, referring to the many friends they had on their line on the Mainland.  
"I hope so." mused Mabel, some sadness still in her voice. "I would like to see them again, even if it is just one more time, so we can have a proper last chat."  
"I hope we can have that too." smiled Bucket. "I'm sure the Fat Controller can make that happen for us…"

Things were far more difficult than the pair imagined though as the Fat Controller was unable to get through to Teddy Bamm on the phone at all. He wasn't answering and any letters he wrote never received a reply. It was as if he was being ignored and this was making things difficult.  
"I've never known a situation like this before." he confessed to his wife at his office. "Engines are usually so easy to get sorted, but this isn't easy at all."  
"Patience darling," said his wife optimistically. "Be patient and this will all be sorted. And if it doesn't get sorted, you will have a fine new engine in Mabel to call your own." she added with a smile. The Fat Controller smiled too. He knew deep down this was unlikely to be resolved and so was happy to accept that Mabel and Bucket could become a Sodor fixture for good.  
"They will be excellent additions." he said. "I will ensure that."

Back at the sheds, Mabel was gearing up with Bucket for their first passenger train of the day, but the pair noticed that Percy was hanging around and looked extremely nervous.  
"Excuse me..." he eventually asked, summing up enough courage.  
"Yes Percy." said Mabel in her husky tones. "What ever is it?"  
"Oh, I wanted to ask Bucket something if that's alright?" Percy ventured. Mabel was a little put out. Bucket wasn't normally the one to get questions but he seemed delighted to be receiving some attention.  
"Fire away Percy." smiled Bucket with a smile that showed off his aged face more than ever. It had lines and creases all over but it was clear that a young spirit remained within.  
"What….w..w..w….what's your real name?" Percy eventually stuttered to ask, his cheeks blushing as he did so. Mabel let out a little laugh. After all that build up it was the question that had followed her around since she first coupled up to Bucket.  
"Well," said Bucket. "After so many years of being called Bucket, I have to admit I've forgotten. It's been so long." he added, with a tinge of sadness in his voice. Percy was confused.  
"How can you forget you real name?" he asked. "I'd never forget mine."  
"But I'm not a little green engine who everyone sees all the time." said Bucket. "For years I was tucked away in a carriage shed, left to rot. Then, Mr Bamm came and took me from there and paired me up with Mabel."  
"And, as they say, the rest is history." added Mabel. Percy seemed more confused than ever but he couldn't dawdle for much longer as Mabel and Bucket set off for some passengers. He tooted goodbye to them, but seemed puzzled why someone could forget their name.  
"He means well, doesn't he?" Bucket then said to Mabel as they chugged away into the distance.  
"Of course, but you didn't need to lie to him." Mabel replied, almost in a scolding tone. "You do know your name, you've told me that many times."  
"Sometimes a little fib is for the best." Bucket admitted. "It doesn't hurt anyone with the truth that way." he added, referring to Mr Bamm's harsh truth of not wanting the pair of them anymore. "And besides, there is one engine that does know my name..." he then casually revealed.  
"What?" Mabel said loudly, aghast. This was news to her. "Who? And why isn't it me?"  
"Well, you would go round telling everyone for a start." he replied. "And it's only by accident that Horatio knows..." Bucket added, referring to someone the jubilee engine knew well. Mabel felt a little sad. She thought she'd be the first to ever find out Bucket's real name but this wasn't the case. It changed her happy mood at once and as they chugged along, she felt a little betrayed. When she arrived at the station, she saw Edward and Gordon were there chatting away to one another.  
"Is something the matter?" Gordon asked to his new friend.  
"You could say that." huffed Mabel.  
"What is it?" asked Edward kindly. "Is it Mr Bamm?"  
"No." cut in Bucket. "It's my fault. I said someone else knows my real name and Mabel thought she'd be the first to know."  
"No wonder she's upset." remarked Gordon, but curiosity was clearly forming across his funnel. He, like everyone else, had been curious about Bucket's real name since he arrived. "So, are you going to tell us?" he then asked. Bucket dithered for some time.  
"Come on." encouraged Edward. "It's only a name."  
"I suppose." Bucket sighed as he took a deep breath before telling the tale of his real name...

Horatio is a British Rail 10100 diesel and back on the Mainland is one of Mr Bamm's main engines. He's old and world-wearied. He's a little curmudgeonly at times but is seen as the pride of the line and is great friends with Mabel.  
"We need to get this done for Mr Bamm." he would often say to the other engines as he pulled trucks and carriages far and wide. Painted in the darkest green you could ever imagine, Horatio was a big diesel with a big booming horn that could be heard from miles away. He was a proud worker but did have problems with his engine from time to time that would put him out of work for days at a time. It was in these recovery days that he got to know Bucket before Mabel even came to work on the line and before Bucket was tucked away in a shed. The pair would chat for hours while Bucket would be taken occasionally for trips up and down the line.  
"Now, come on..." Horatio said once morning to Bucket. "Everyone knows Bucket isn't your real name, but no-one actually knows what it really is. You sir are a riddle. An unsolvable puzzle. Just tell."  
"And why would I do that?" Bucket said. "I like Bucket, it's far better than my real name. Even Rust Bucket is better and I hate that."  
"Is is Gertrude then if it's so terrible?" Horatio laughed. Bucket laughed too but again would delve no further into his real name. It was like it was the most guarded secret on all of the Mainland. No-one anywhere knew what it was. All documents held by Mr Bamm and previous owners knew him as Bucket, so his real name was a total mystery. Bucket liked that and when Horatio's engines were fine again, he was happy to rest and maintain the secret.  
"Some things are best kept to yourself." he muttered under his breath.

Weeks would go by without the subject cropping up again and it only reared its head when Horatio was coupled up to Bucket for a small passenger trip of five distinguished businessmen. Among them was a man in a top hat. Could it have been a young Fat Controller? Quite possibly but Horatio and Bucket didn't care as all they wanted was a pleasant trip. Horatio though was keen to finally solve the riddle of Bucket's real name and was going to try and get it out of him on this trip.  
"Come along Rust Bucket," he said jokingly, knowing Bucket hated the name.  
"If I must." Bucket sighed as the pair rolled along the line. Horatio knew this was his best chance to find out and so tried at every possible opportunity to prise the information from the carriage, but Bucket was more than up to the dark green diesel's game.  
"You won't get this out of me." Bucket chimed happily to Horatio but he wasn't going to stop trying. The route was a straight one that would go on for some time, plenty in which to try, but Horatio could feel his engine was a little hotter than normal. He didn't like this at all.  
"Rust Bucket, I think we're going to have to stop. My engine is too hot for its own good."  
"For the last time, my name is Bucket." the somewhat cross carriage called back, but Horatio was actually being serious. Smoke was beginning to pour out from where his engines were and his driver had to make the call to stop immediately. When they did, dark grey smoke filled the air.  
"Oh, you were actually being serious." Bucket mused, noticing the smoke rising into the air.  
"Of course I was Rust Bucket." said Horatio through gritted teeth. "I wouldn't make a thing like that up. Even you should know that Rust Bucket."  
"For the last time, my name is not Rust Bucket!" Bucket then said quite angrily, finally having had enough of it from Horatio. "My name is Lionel!" he huffed but immediately went bright red in embarrassment. Horatio smiled widely in shock. He had heard that, hadn't he?  
"Lionel?" he said. "Lionel?"  
"I don't know what you're on about." Bucket said, trying to hide the embarrassment he had.  
"There's nothing wrong with that name." smiled Horatio. "It's a bit old fashioned."  
"This coming from a Horatio..." pointed out Bucket, noting the old-fashioned feel to the diesel's name.  
"You have a point….Lionel…." Horatio said, smiling to himself when he said Bucket's real name. It at least took his mind off the smoke all around him.

Within an hour, the smoke had gone and to all intents and purposes, Horatio's engine seemed fine again. The businessmen understood the problem and thankfully weren't angry with being late. The man in the top hat seemed most understanding of them all and happily looked out of one of the passenger windows as Horatio finally got moving again. He was relieved to be working but could sense that behind him Bucket was feeling miserable.  
"Cheer up Bucket." he said, trying to be friendly and not annoying to him. "I'm sorry you couldn't keep your secret, but I can keep it for you."  
"Really?" asked Bucket. "Can I trust you with that?"  
"Of course." smiled Horatio. "I wasn't really that bothered in the first place anyway, just a little curious. It's only a name." he added as they continued on their way. And as the years passed, Horatio did keep the secret and struck up a great friendship with Bucket. They were the only ones to know and as engines came and went, the secret stood with just them…

Back on Sodor, Edward, Gordon and Mabel had now found out the truth. Bucket seemed so glum telling them but everyone just smiled.  
"I hope that answers it for you." Bucket then said sadly.  
"It does, but it doesn't change anything." said Edward.  
"Of course not!" chuckled Gordon. "Even if your name was something like," he continued trying to think of the most random name in the world. "Vub-Vub, then it wouldn't matter. To us, you're still Bucket."  
"Vub-Vub?" quizzed Mabel.  
"Sorry, it's all I could think of." admitted Gordon as he looked over to Bucket who now looked ever so relieved.  
"So it really doesn't matter?" he asked.  
"No," said Mabel firmly. "You're still my Bucket, my trusted best friend. You are Bucket." she added as passengers then slowly made their way towards them. A few moments later, Bucket was full and the guard's whistle sounded as Mabel set off. Gordon and Edward watched them off but were still a little curious.  
"Do you believe him?" Edward wondered.  
"I don't know..." Gordon admitted. "I really don't know."

That night at the sheds before Gordon returned, Bucket spoke to Mabel.  
"You know how I said earlier today that fibbing is sometimes for the best?" he asked.  
"Of course," said Mabel.  
"Well," said Bucket, who seemed unsure of his own words. "I was fibbing earlier. Lionel isn't my real name. I made up the whole story, well apart from Horatio, you know he's real. He's your friend."  
"But why?" wondered Mabel.  
"If we are going to stay here on Sodor, then I think it's best everyone thinks they know my real name. It makes me that bit less mysterious. It will certainly help the likes of Percy, even if they keep calling me Bucket." Bucket explained, but Mabel was struggling to understand.  
"So what is you real name?" she asked.  
"Oh you'll find out….one day." smiled Bucket.

The pair then chatted until the dark night sky formed, but in the distance, a booming horn could be heard from miles away. Engines all over Sodor could hear it and wondered who it belonged to. Racing down the line was an engine seemingly determined, but what for? The horn sounded again and Bucket looked to Mabel nervously. She was asleep but he wasn't.  
"Oh dear..." Bucket muttered as the horn sounded loudly once again. In the distance, the shape of the engine could be made out and its dark green paint shimmered against the bright light of the moon.  
"I'm coming," the engine huffed to themselves. "I'm coming to take you home Mabel and Bucket." they added.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Mabel's Choice

Lee's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

Stories

 **Mabel's Choice**

It was night time on the Island of Sodor and many of the engines were asleep. Among them was Mabel the white jubilee engine who after a long hard day's work was finally getting some rest. She was so fast asleep that she couldn't hear a deep booming horn in the distance. It was the booming horn of someone she knew well and someone who her trusted carriage Bucket knew well too. He wasn't sleeping though and was wide awake, looking out worried to the tracks in front of him, fearing the arrival of the booming horn.  
"Oh dear." Bucket muttered to himself quietly as the horn was only getting louder with each sounding. Whoever it belonged to was clearly getting closer and Bucket was beginning to get scared but he could see that all around him no-one else was awake.  
"Come on." a voice then huffed in the distance. "You can do this." they added as one last boom of the horn was heard. Bucket thought it would wake everyone else up but it seemingly didn't. He was very confused. Was he the only one hearing it? Surely not? Bucket kept pondering for some time but then came the answer to his question as slowly but surely, an engine appeared in front of him…

"It can't be." Bucket gasped, although to be truthful he wasn't really shocked as to who was in front of him.  
"Hello Bucket." smiled back a weary looking Horatio, who both Mabel and Bucket were great friends with back on the Mainland. He looked ragged and worn out, more so than usual, but he was still smiling through it all. His notorious engine problems hadn't come to the fore yet and Bucket was still trying to piece everything together in his mind. Why had his friend come to Sodor? Why had he done this? Bucket didn't get the chance to ask as Horatio moved towards him slowly before his driver popped out of his cab and coupled the two of them up, face to face.  
"What are you doing?" Bucket then asked, trying not to talk so loudly it would stir Mabel. This was a bad move though as Horatio didn't answer and his driver returned to the cab. Horatio's engines were still whirring quietly and before Bucket knew it, he was slowly being pulled away from the shed with his old friend facing him directly. "Horatio!" the carriage said in a hushed voice once more. "What are you doing?"  
"Can't….explain…." huffed Horatio. "Not now." he added as he pulled Bucket away as slowly and as quietly as possible. Bucket wanted to shout out and call for help but he was being pulled by a friend. He felt very conflicted. He just kept looking round hoping he could tell where he was being taken but it was so dark that it was impossible for his old eyes to make out the Sodor surroundings.  
"Please explain." Bucket then called out to his friend.  
"Soon." promised Horatio. "Soon..." he added, although this time more ominously.

Rattling down the line, Horatio had picked the perfect time to take Bucket as the lines were practically empty. Dimly lit rail lines also prevented signalmen from getting a good view of him too but Bucket's shape was recognisable to many, even if he'd only been on Sodor a short time. The first to notice Bucket being dragged down the line was Toby but Horatio rattled past him and Henrietta so fast that Toby couldn't believe his eyes.  
"Was thought who I thought it was?" Henrietta asked Toby.  
"I think so." the tram answered back as Bucket sped further down the line with Horatio working hard to get to wherever he wanted to go. They were spotted just moments later by Mavis though who was on her way out of Centre Island Quarry with some empty trucks when Bucket and the dark green diesel passed her by.  
"Help!" Bucket managed to cry out as he passed her by at speed. Mavis was in complete shock.  
"Bucket!" she cried. "We need to follow him." she then ordered to her driver.  
"But we can't reverse down the lines with these trucks." he said. "You know the rules, but I can phone for help." he added.  
"Please do." said Mavis as her driver rushed to the nearest telephone box and rang the Fat Controller's office phone. Predictably, the Fat Controller didn't answer as he was home asleep in bed but a passing porter rushed in and picked up the phone.  
"I see." he said after being briefed about the situation. "Gordon will be here at the station any second now, I will let him know." and the porter kept his word. Gordon arrived moments later on the last stop of his through the night express and was shocked when the porter told him what had happened.  
"Is Mabel ok?" he asked.  
"I don't know." answered the porter.  
"Does she know?" Gordon then probed.  
"I don't know." the porter replied again. Gordon almost went red-faced with rage and after being uncoupled from his carriages, he rushed towards the sheds to wake up Mabel.  
"I thought this would happen." Gordon said to his driver. "I knew they'd come back eventually. We need to keep her safe."

The black of night had mostly vanished when Gordon arrived at the sheds. Mabel was still asleep and looked peaceful but Gordon couldn't hold back any longer. His crew knew this wasn't the right thing to do but they whistled Gordon as loudly and as longly as they could. It woke everyone in the surrounding area up within seconds.  
"Gordon!?" said a shocked Mabel. "What? What's the matter?" she then asked groggily as nearby engines were moaning about being woken up. Gordon explained everything and Mabel's face sunk into immediate sadness.  
"It's Horatio." she said. "It could only be him. He'd be the only friend daft enough to try this."  
"But why?" Gordon asked. "Why would he steal Bucket in the middle of the night?"  
"To save him." said Mabel. "He'll be coming for me any second now. I can see it happening. He wants to take me home."  
"But do you want to go home?" Gordon then asked, looking over his friend anxiously. Gordon had loved having a new friend in Mabel and deep down didn't want to lose her. He looked anxiously at her, eagerly waiting her reply.  
"I don't know." she admitted quietly. "I really don't."

Meanwhile, on a small siding hidden away past Centre Island Quarry was Horatio with Bucket. They'd uncoupled now but were still facing one another. Bucket couldn't hide the disgust in his face from his close friend though. What he'd done was completely beyond comprehension.  
"Explain." Bucket then said sternly towards Horatio. "Explain this."  
"Home." answered Horatio kindly. "It's where you and Mabel want to go, isn't it? I came to rescue you and take you home. I think that deserves some thanks, not your hostility."  
"You kidnapped me in the middle of the night." Bucket pointed out to the green diesel. "Do you understand how bad this looks?"  
"Probably not," admitted Horatio. "But everyone wants you back home. Cressy, Arnold, me, the lot of them."  
"But not Mr Bamm." said Bucket. "He'll have us scrapped if we go back."  
"Then he'll have to scrap all of us." said Horatio. "I came here through the night to rescue you. I did this under the cover of night without him knowing. He'll probably want to scrap me too now. He won't have a leg to stand on if we all refuse."  
"And what if Mabel doesn't want to go home?" Bucket then asked.  
"She will." Horatio said firmly. "I know she will." he added as the sun began to rise across Sodor…

With the new morning came a search party comprising of Gordon, Mabel and Edward. Mavis was also sent to search the quarry as she was the last to see Bucket before he vanished but she was having no luck. Troublesome trucks who may have seen Bucket being taken away weren't talking to her and she was getting frustrated.  
"A carriage is missing." she said. "And you don't want to help us find it?"  
"Carriage smarriage!" laughed the trucks as Mavis continued her search. The quarry was vast with many old sidings no longer used. Many had had the lines pulled away but some were still in use. They went on for what seemed like ages.  
"This is going to take forever." she said to her driver.  
"And that's if they are here." he said to Mavis. "They could have left under our noses." Mavis sighed. She knew that was very possible and away from the quarry Mabel was beginning to think that Horatio had probably gone with Bucket back to the Mainland.  
"If he knows how much Mr Bamm doesn't want us back, then Horatio wouldn't risk it so much." she said to Gordon as they searched along the line.  
"So he is a good diesel?" Gordon asked.  
"Yes," replied Mabel as she tried to hold back her emotions. "Other than Bucket, he's the closest friend I've got."  
"And what about me?" Gordon then asked quite selfishly. He then smiled cheekily at Mabel to try and help her.  
"Oh Gordon." she smiled. "You are a good friend, but I don't know you like I know Horatio."  
"Oh..." said Gordon as he felt rather put out. "Oh."

Back at the quarry, Mavis had called upon Edward to join her in her search and look down the many numerous sidings there were. Some were obscured by shrubbery and others blocked by rocks but they did their best to clear the way. The hot sun was now baking down on them and was making their work even harder than it should have been though.  
"This...is….exhausting." said a visibly worn out Edward as he pushed away more rocks in his way.  
"If we find Bucket, then it's worth it." Mavis replied as she biffed rocks clear of her siding. Edward agreed and they carried on pushing and searching for what seemed like hours with no luck. They were prepared to give in but then suddenly, they struck gold and found the exact siding needed.  
"Bucket!" called out Edward as he saw Mabel's trusty carriage on the line, as if he was waiting for passengers at a station platform.  
"Is that you Edward?" called Bucket with relief clear in his voice.  
"It is." smiled the blue engine as he rushed over to Bucket but as Edward approached he noticed that Bucket was all alone. "Where did the diesel go?" he then asked nervously, expecting him to appear at any moment.  
"I don't know." said Bucket. "But I think he's gone after Mabel."

Bucket's fears were right as Horatio had slipped out of the quarry unnoticed and was now charging down the line in search of his other friend. He was now all out in the open for everyone to see and as he passed engines and diesels, they tooted and whistled loudly to get everyone's attention.  
"He's here!" called out James as Horatio raced past him and Percy.  
"The mean diesel." muttered Percy. "Leave Mabel and Bucket alone." he added as Horatio continued to race. His engines didn't feel like they were going to overheat at all. This was unusual for him, maybe it was the adrenaline of the moment carrying him along, but Horatio felt brand new.  
"I will take you home." he said firmly as he raced along, garnering more whistles and horns as he rattled on by. However, Gordon and Mabel were so focused on their search that they didn't hear any of the nearby noises. They were completely oblivious to it all until Mabel's tender suddenly got a big bump.  
"Ow!" she cried.  
"What's happened?" Gordon asked.  
"Horatio happened." Gordon's fireman answered as he looked out of the cabin to see Horatio had bumped into Mabel's tender and was now using all his strength to push her along the line. He was trying to gain total control of her.  
"Please stop!" Mabel called out to her friend as her wheels squeaked under the strain.  
"But I have to take you home." said Horatio. "I have to. You more so than Bucket." he added as he continued to push. Mabel's crew were frantically trying to force her brakes into action and stop being pushed by Horatio but he was pressing so much that they couldn't slam her brakes at all. Her bright white wheels were grinding on the lines and some sparks were beginning to fly as they carried on but Horatio seemingly didn't care. Gordon did care though.  
"Leave her alone." he ordered. "You can't do this." he added as they odd-looking chase upped its speed along the line. Gordon whistled loudly to Horatio to make him answer.  
"And what would you know?" Horatio eventually asked. "Who are you?"  
"I am Gordon." boomed the big blue engine proudly as he was still keeping pace. "I am an express engine who has looked after Mabel since she came here. She is a great friend of mine and I think she is a great asset to this island. Her owner wants her scrapped, the Fat Controller does not. We want her here." he added with a smile towards his friend.  
"Is this true Mabel?" Horatio then asked.  
"Yes." she eventually said. "Of course it is. I like it here. I feel welcome and wanted. Of course I miss home but I have a new one here. Please just stop." she added as Horatio suddenly began to slow down.  
"You need to decide then." said Horatio. "Slow down and we'll decide." he added as Mabel looked to Gordon nervously…

When the strange chase had seemingly come to an end, Mabel, Gordon and Horatio found a suitable place to have their discussion. They were soon joined by the arrival of Bucket though who was pushed into view by Edward. Mabel was relieved to see him once again, even if they'd only been separated for a few hours at most.  
"Bucket!" she exclaimed loudly. "I felt so odd being on the line without you."  
"And I felt odd without you." the carriage smiled back as his passenger door opened and a familiar face appeared. It was none other than the Fat Controller and he looked far from impressed.  
"Seems we've had another of Mr Bamm's engines come without much notice then." he said as he looked over Horatio. "I'm not in need of any new diesels to be honest though." he added.  
"I came to take my friends home." Horatio said to the Fat Controller. "They don't belong here."  
"So you want to take them home and have them scrapped?" asked the Fat Controller. "Mr Bamm, Teddy, has got rid of them because he has no money left. I have friends in good circles who have told me as much. He has to sell and sell fast. You Horatio along with all of the other engines on his line will be sold."  
"That's not true, sir." said Horatio stubbornly, although deep down he knew this was the truth. Back home he'd heard Mr Bamm talking about selling engines some time ago but never thought it might actually happen. He'd dismissed it then and wanted it not to be the case now.  
"I'm afraid it is." boomed the Fat Controller. "I may have many more engines than Teddy but I run an efficient line that brings in the money to keep all these engines here. Teddy hasn't done that. He needs to sell now and scrap. And some engines, or should I say diesels, are worth a lot more for scrap than anything else." he added as he looked over Horatio one more time.  
"But I'm the pride of the railway." said Horatio.  
"Expensive though." observed the Fat Controller. "Maintenance is a costly thing with you. So, I'm giving you a chance Horatio. If you let Mabel choose and if she stays, then I will find someone to take you on. You won't be scrapped and nor will your friends back home. I have many business associates who will gladly take on more engines, so you will have a home."  
"But I won't be with my friends." the green diesel retorted. "I came all this way to take them home."  
"But I don't want to go home." Mabel then said, plucking up the courage in front of her friend. "I meant what I said Horatio. I want to stay here.""Me too." added Bucket. "We've made many new friends here, you will in your new home too." Horatio looked sadder than he had ever before. All his effort had seemingly gone to waste. He couldn't believe it. He thought his friends would come back with him, but now he was going to be all alone. He was struggling to comprehend it.  
"Are you sure?" he asked in one last-ditch attempt to Mabel.  
"Yes." she replied, her bottom lip beginning to quiver with emotion. "I've made my choice."  
"Oh." sighed Horatio. "Oh..."

Dejected, Horatio stayed alone for some time while Mabel and Bucket talked and the Fat Controller took a trip in Gordon back to his office to sort out arrangements for all of Mr Bamm's engines. He thought it would take a long time but it proved to be one of the easiest set of phone calls he had ever made. Call after call went better than first thought and engine after engine was purchased and set for a new home. There was even a buyer for Horatio – a small town line in the Midlands who needed a new diesel – so things were all arranged. The Fat Controller couldn't believe it.  
"That went well." he said to himself after putting down the phone on the latest deal. "Very well." but just as his smile went very wide across his face, his phone rang. It was Teddy Bamm.  
"You didn't have to do this." he said quite sadly to the Fat Controller.  
"And you didn't have to threaten engines with the scrapheap." replied the Fat Controller. "To be blunt Teddy, I hope you never run a railway again as I can't keep taking in engines of yours. Although, to be fair, Mabel is an excellent engine." he added as he slammed down the phone and sighed with relief. Mabel was officially his and Sodor had a proud new engine properly on its lines.

That evening, Mabel and Bucket said their final goodbye to Horatio who still looked glum despite getting a new home upon his return to the Mainland.  
"Give our love to everyone before you go." said Mabel. "It'll mean a lot if you can."  
"I will." said Horatio quietly. "I promise." he added as he looked to Bucket one last time. "We've been through a lot, eh Lionel?" he then joked.  
"Indeed." smiled Bucket who still kept his real name close to his chest. "I'll miss you, but this has to happen."  
"And I accept that." said Horatio as he blasted his horn one last long time. "Goodbye." he added before finally departing for the Mainland. Mabel was struggling to hold back her emotion while Bucket was doing his best to console her. As Horatio left sight for the very last time, Gordon appeared.  
"My, we've been a lot since you came here." he joked to Mabel.  
"Indeed we have…friend..." Mabel replied. Gordon could only smile and as the sun began to set, the three chatted for ages and talked about Sodor and about life on the Mainland.

Mabel would never forget her time there and would never forget the likes of Horatio. But she had a new home called Sodor where she had many new friends. Thomas, James, Henry and Edward were among them, but for her and Mabel, Gordon was the best friend they could possibly have and they hoped he'd be their best friend for many more years to come…


End file.
